Little Mac VS Yang Xiao Long
Little Mac VS Yang Xiao Long '''is the fourth episode of Wolverine-Man's second season. It pits Little Mac, who previously starred in Little Mac vs Makunouchi Ippo, from the Punch-Out!! series against Yang Xiao Long from RWBY. Description Boxing gloves meets gauntlets as the Bruiser from the Bronx and the adventurous huntress from RWBY trade blows. Who will knock the other out? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Little Mac.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Yang Xiao Long.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''A training room Held up in a training room, wearing a pink hoodie, doing his routine pre-match exercises, throwing out left and right hooks, striking a punching bag, was the champion of the WBBA, '''Little Mac. his coach rallying him on, though obviously taking a bite of his chocolate occasionally during training, yet he was as serious as ever. "Alright Mac, you've got a big match coming up. You've been on a great streak lately, but now you've got a real big one coming up tonight! And I mean it, a lot rides on how well you do tonight!" Feeling the determination in his veins, Doc Louis watched his student punch the punching bag mercilessly, punching it so hard, it broke free of it's support and stumped hard against the ground. breathing a little heavier than usual, Mac walked over to a nearby table and drank a bottle of water while wiping the sweat off his head. "It's your time Mac, you got this." Mac then threw off his pink hoodie and punched the air once more before putting his gloves together with a determined mindset. ---- Another training room In another training room similar to Mac's, a teenage girl who wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart punched her own punching bag relentlessly. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she had no discernible jewelry. She wore brown knee-high platform boots that appeared to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also had a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wore fingerless black gloves underneath two yellow mechanized gauntlets. Her long blonde hair bacome lighter in color at the tips and flowed in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. It was none other than Yang Xiao Long. If the poor punching bag could feel pain, then the pain it would have felt would have been bad. Though unlike Mac, Yang's punches weren't knocking it off it's support, but rather firmly striking it in quick succession as each hit landed exactly where he intended to strike. Yang eventually stopped and started breathing heavily. "Are you exited about your fight, Yang?" asked Ruby. "Am I?! I cannot wait!" Yang's voice cracked with excitement. Today, Yang was going to have her first boxing match. Needless to say, she couldn't wait. "I'm glad you are, Yang." Ruby said with a smile. "And we'll be rooting for you all the way, Yang." said Blake. "Thank you so much!" Yang yelled as she gave Blake a big, thanking hug. Although she was caught off guard, Blake returned the embrace. The sight was heartwarming. "Now what are you waiting for? Go out there and kick your opponent's butt!" shouted Weiss. "Don't you worry! I'm gonna wipe the floor with my opponent!" Yang then started heading for the door, preparing for her inevitable fight. ---- A boxing ring Fans of boxing packed into every available seat, all of them surrounding the boxing ring, with so many people, this was no doubt going to be quite the match to behold, and as the minutes passed leading up to the showdown, the seats filled in quickly, people pouring through the doors just to find a good seat and watch this showdown. Up in the announcers booth, two announcers sat in their seats and got themselves ready as the cameras started rolling. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to tonight's event! And I must say we've got quite the matchup on our hands!" the first announcer said in a very excited tone. "That's right, now I've seen my fair share of battles as an announcer, but this matchup might just be one of the greats!" the second announcer replied. In sequence, two images appeared up on the monitors, one showing Mac, the other showing Yang. "By now, I'm sure we've all heard about Little Mac. This guy has been a champion holder for years now, and is easily one of the finest boxers the WVBA has ever seen. In recent events, Little Mac has won four back-to-back victories, and tonight, he's looking for that fifth consecutive victory, but will he earn it tonight?" The first announcer then prompted the monitor to display Little Mac's previous victories, knocking out World Champion and other Boxing Legends from across the globe. "Ah, but don't forget Yang just yet. She may be stepping into the ring for the first time, but she's gonna be showing quite the challenge in this fight. Yang has fought many times in the past, making her quite the matchup for Little Mac!" The second announcer then watched the monitor as Yang was seen fighting Mercury Black. Finally, the monitor returned back to the icons of Mac and Yang, then a "VS" appeared in between the two icons. The audience roared in with overwhelming excitement in response. Overhead, the stadium lights which shone upon the boxing ring started circling around the arena. The first announcer grabbed his microphone as the light shines on an entrance curtain. "Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for our first combatant. He's our four time victor, the Bruiser from the Bronx, LITTLE MAC!" Mac then appeared from behind his entrance curtains, his fame and glory being well paid off. The fans cheered him on, all the cameras focused on him and he held his hands high. Doc Louis also appeared out of the curtain too. He held Little Mac's arm and used his other hand to point toward Mac, further hyping up the audience. Mac looked on the monitor and saw himself. "Get in there, son, and hit her hard!" Little Mac then rushed up to the Boxing Ring and entered it like he was at home, and he really was. Mac waved at all the spectators who came to see him fight. "By the look on his face, Little Mac looks glad to be here!" The announcer also felt like cheering Mac on, but had to maintain a cool composure as an announcer. The stadium lights then quickly shifted from Little Mac and over to the other side of the arena, where another entrance curtain shone, Mac looked over as he awaited his opponent, the second announcer then firmly gripped his microphone, "Now, please put your hands together for his opponent! She's the Gentlemen Boxer, YAAANG XIAO LOOOONG!" Yang then appeared from behind the curtains. She also waved at her fans, but upon closer inspection, she could see Ruby, Blake and Weiss in the crowd. They waved back as they cheered loudly. The two looked at each other with the same amount of respect they'd expect from each other. "You're a new opponent." Mac said. "This is ''my first time boxing, so can you be a bit merciful?" Yang asked. "I will." Mac responded. A referee then entered the ring as well, and stood between the two. Mac and Yang then walked towards the ref, who outlined the rules of the fight to them both. Mac and Yang then both walked back to their respective corners of the ring. Doc Louis then approached Mac's corner and gave him a brief talk. "Alright Mac, this fight shouldn't be much of a problem. Just go in there, give her a good fight, and no matter what, ya got what it takes, Mac", Mac then stepped forward, as did Yang. The announcers looked at the two. "Are the combatants ready?" Mac and Yang both looked at the Announcers Booth and nodded at them. "Very well!" The audience cheered even louder now. This was it. The moment they were waiting for. 3... 2... 1... '''LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT!' The bell rang and the referee signalled the beginning of the match. The two fighters circled each other, waiting for the other to deliver the first strike. Eventually, Mac threw out the first punch, but Yang dodged it and delivered a punch for her own. Mac threw out a second punch, striking Yang's face this time. Mac pulled back his arm and punched Yang as hard as he could. However, Yang dodged the punch and punched Mac so hard he was forced to move back. Both threw a jab, resulting in their fists colliding. Mac threw a jab, but Yang ducked under it. He threw a right hook, and then a left, but Yang dodged both of them. He threw a feint left, and then threw a right hook, connecting with Yang's face. Yang responded with an uppercut that sent Mac flying into the air. "Whoa! That was quite the retaliation!" said one of the announcers. Mac slowly got up and looked Yang right in the eyes. "You certainly are a strong opponent, I'll say that." said Mac. "Thanks!" Yang replied. She was waiting for that since training. Suddenly, Mac threw a right hook, connecting with Yang's midsection. Yang winced in pain as she held her gut. "Oof! Couldn't you have punched me in the stomach first and then ''complimented me?" Yang said with a "Seriously?" expression on her face. Mac threw a left hook, but Yang dodged this time. Yang suddenly grabbed Mac's left arm and Irish Whipped him toward the ropes. As soon as Mac bounced back off the ropes, he was heading back toward Yang. Yang saw him coming and quickly took advantage as she kneed him in the stomach. She then punched him in the face before walking behind him and punching him hard, knocking him down. Mac got up and turned around to receive a face-full of Yang's fist. Yang then headbutted Mac before pulling back her arm. Stars exploded in Mac's vision. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Mac flew back with a yell, landing with a thud on the ground. Voices can be heard from the crowd. "That looks like it hurt!" "Oh no!" "Take that, Mac!" "You can do it, Mac!" "YEAH, YANG!" "And the champion is... down!" yelled one of the announcers. "Go to a neutral corner!" shouted the ref. Yang walked to a neutral corner until the countdown began. '''ONE!' Mac's eyes slowly opened. TWO! Mac began to slowly get up. THREE! Mac stood back up and assumed a fighting stance. "The champion is back up! Looks like it didn't faze him too much!" said one of the announcers (Get used to reading "said one of the announcers", cuz you're gonna be reading those five words a lot.) "Whew, I thought he was done for good!" "Mac would never lose to her!" "You go, Mac!" "Box!" As soon as the referee called for the match to resume, the bell rang. "And there goes the bell!" said one of the announcers. Both fighters returned to their respective corners. Yang sighed with relief. She had won that round. But sooner or later, Mac was going to knock her out due to her lack of boxing experience. Yang looked at her friends in the crowd. To say that her friends' cheering was loud would be an understatement. Yang's nervous frown instantly turned into a smile. At least her friends were cheering her on. Doc Louis rubbed Mac's shoulders. "How you doin' Mac?" he asked. "I'm hangin' in there, Doc." Mac replied. "Good. Don't let her charge at ya. Show her how you beat Bald Bull!" "Seconds out!" said one of the announcers. Mac and Yang stood up in their corners. "The bell rings and Round 2 begins!" yelled both announcers. At the sound of the bell, Yang charged forward. Mac stood still in wait. As Yang got closer, Mac throws out a feint jab. Yang ducked, and attempted a left hook, but was countered by a powerful left hook from Mac. A star shone. "The challenger's charge is stomped by the champion! Is it too much for her?" said one of the announcers. Yang's legs buckled as she attempted to remain standing. "Her knees are shaking!" Mac bent his knees slightly as his right fist seemed to glow. "The...The STAR PUNCH!" the two announcers yelled at the same time. "Yang! You have to get out of there!" yelled Ruby. Mac delivered a crushing Star Punch to Yang's lowered head, sending her body upwards and down onto the canvas. "Th-The challenger is down! Only a few seconds into Round 2!" stuttered one of the announcers. "Go to a neutral corner!" shouted the ref. Mac returned to a neutral corner as the countdown began. ONE! Yang lay on the ground, dazed. TWO! Yang still didn't move. T'HREE!' "Yang! Get up! Quickly!" shouted Blake. FOUR! Yang's eyes fluttered to life as she stood up. FIVE! ''' Yang stood up rightly and assumed a fighting stance. The referee checked her over. "Box!" Ruby, Blake and Weiss all sighed with relief. Yang inched to Mac, unable to charge because of the damage. She began to bob and weave. As she approached, Mac attempted to throw out jabs, but all of them missed. Yang closed the distance in a matter of seconds. "The wounded challenger closes in on the champion with her trademark bobbing and weaving! The champion is unable to get a read on her!" said one of the announcers. Yang threw a right hook into Mac's guard. Mac returns with a straight, which Yang blocked. They continued to trade blows, only hitting each other's guard. "They land blow after blow into reinforced arms! Who will be the one to cave first?" said one of the announcers. Yang busted through Mac's guard and threw a right hook as Mac threw his own. They trade hooks to the head. "D-Double exchange!" stuttered one of the announcers. Mac's fist seemed to flash different colors, much to Yang's confusion. "It's... it's the KO Punch!" the two announcers shouted at the same time. Yang struggled to regain herself as Mac launches the powerful KO uppercut. "Will it hit?" Yang just barely slipped her head past the punch. "...She-She dodges! The challenger somehow dodges the deadly KO Punch! Incredible!" said one of the announcers. The other announcer was too astounded to speak. "How did she do that?" "After just being hit, she..." "PHEW!" Yang suddenly delivered multiple blows before a final blow knocked Mac off his feet. "And the champion is down again!" said one of the announcers. "Go to a neutral corner!" shouted the ref. "You're gonna say that every single time either of us knocks the other down, aren't you?" questioned Yang. "Just go!" yelled the ref. "Alright! Geez!" Yang walked to a neutral corner as the countdown began. '''ONE! Mac rolled onto his stomach. TWO! Mac quickly got up and assumed a fighting stance. "The champion is up and ready to continue fighting! The audience is at the edge of their seats!" said one of the announcers. Mac and Yang both returned to their corners. Yang wiped the sweat off her head and let out a bigger sigh of relief than the last one. Had that KO Punch connected, Mac would have been the victor right there. Luck was on her side. She looked at her friends again. Their cheers were peeling their throats. In Mac's corner, Doc was patting the latter on the shoulders. "She's won two rounds, now! I don't know how long I can keep this up, Doc!" Mac said, distress in his voice. "You can do it, Mac. Just rest for now. You got this Mac." said Doc. "Seconds out!" yelled both announcers. The fighters both rose and stared each other down. "And there goes..." The bell rang. "...the bell!" the announcers finished. Both boxer and huntress circled around each other, each of them glaring the other right in the eyes. "They're being careful now! They're just outside firing range!" said one of the announcers. The two then stopped circled and then faced each other. After about three seconds, they both inhaled through their noses and then it happened. They both charged. Mac threw a punch at Yang, and Yang punched at the same time, their fists colliding with each other. The two continued punching each other, each time with their fists colliding. Neither one was getting a solid attack on the other. While Mac was still punching, Yang kicked the boxer in the chest, sending him flying against the ropes. Mac bounced back off the ropes and headed back toward Yang. Yang grinned as she kicked Mac in the chest in mid-air. The force of the kick forced Mac back onto the ground in pain. After getting her bearings, Yang proceeded toward the downed Mac who was now holding his chest in pain. Yang then grabbed Mac's throat and lifted him up. She let him go and punched him hard. "So far, Yang's dominating the fight! Will the champion be able to fight back?" said one of the announcers. After dodging a punch from Yang, Mac punched the huntress hard in the face. Mac then punched her with enough force to knock her down. Yang rolled onto her stomach, but Mac punched her back. Yang rolled onto her back and Mac got on his knees. Raising his fist, he slammed it down on Yang's stomach as hard as he could. "Oooh! I guess you could say that Yang just got gutted!" Blake laughed at her joke, but Ruby and Weiss glared at her. Blake stopped laughing upon seeing their angry expressions. "Couldn't help it." Yang rolled onto her side as she held her stomach in pain. Just as Yang got to her feet, Mac punched the side of her skull, knocking her down. Yang slowly got up and turned to face Mac. Unfortunately for her, Mac connected several uppercuts into the tired huntress. Yang stumbled backwards. Mac struggled to remain standing as well. "They both seem ready to collapse!" said one of the announcers. Yang's legs buckled first, and she fell to her knees. "Down! Another down!" "Go to a neutral corner!" shouted the ref (I bet you're tired of that too.). Mac slowly walked to a neutral corner as the countdown began. ONE! Yang, on her hands and knees, breathed heavily. TWO! Yang placed one hand on her stomach. THREE! Yang then rolled onto her back, still breathing heavily. FOUR! "Don't give up, Yang!" shouted Ruby. FIVE! "Please, Yang! I'm sorry about my joke!" yelled Blake. SIX! "Come on, Yang!" screamed Weiss. SEVEN! Yang's eyes suddenly snapped open. EIGHT! Yang quickly rolled onto her stomach. NINE! Yang got up as quickly as she could. Ruby, Blake and Weiss each let out HUGE sighs of relief. "Just in time!" said one of the announcers. "Boy, this is an intense match!" In Mac's corner... you all probably what Doc was doing. "You won that round, Mac! I told you you could it!" said a proud Doc. "But that was the only round I've won so far! I'm not gonna win!" Mac shouted. "Nonsense! You just need to not give her a chance to retaliate. She definitely won't get up. You are ''gonna win, Mac. I know it." Doc's words stirred something inside of Mac. He wasn't going to lose like this. He ''couldn't ''lose. He just couldn't. In Yang's corner, the huntress was still holding her stomach. She was still winded by that strong punch. Her eyes then widened as she realized something. Mac lied to her when he said that he be merciful. At least, that was what she believed. Her eyes instantly turned red and her hair started to produce fire. Yang was angry. And to anyone who had faced Yang, this was never a good sign. "Oh, she's angry!" said Ruby. She, along with Blake and Weiss, almost felt sorry for Mac. He would now face Yang's wrath when he didn't deserve it. The bell rang. "And-" But before the announcer could finish his sentence, Yang instantly charged. Mac had no time to react. He struggled to block Yang's punches. "W-Whoa! Yang is ''definitely ''not merciful this time!" said one of the announcers. Yang eventually punched Mac hard enough to send him crashing into the ropes. As Mac bounced back off the ropes toward Yang, the angry huntress headbutted him. Yang then fired multiple explosive bullets at Mac. Believe me when I say EVERYONE gasped. "WHOA! I've never seen anything like it!" said one of the announcers. The other announcer's eyes were bugging out of their sockets. Now Ruby, Blake and Weiss did feel sorry for Mac. "You ''lair!" Yang yelled. Before Mac could respond, Yang punched him so hard that Mac not only bounced off the ropes, but when Yang dodged him, Mac bounced off the other ropes and keep bouncing off the ropes. Yang eventually got in Mac's way and extended her arm, resulting in Mac being impaled on it. Mac let out a "hurk!" as he spit out blood. Everyone gasped again. The announcers couldn't even speak because of how shocked they were. Yang pulled her arm out of Mac's body and sent him flying into the air with a two-fist uppercut. Mac crashed through the roof. For a few seconds, there was a stinging silence. Mac then broke the silence by crashing through the ceiling and landing on the ground. Mac had been knocked completely unconscious. The ref was so shocked, he couldn't even tell Yang to go to a neutral corner. Yang glared at Mac's downed body, breathing heavily. ONE! "M-Mac?" TWO! "No, no, no. This can't be..." THREE! Ruby, Blake and Weiss stared at the scene, not moving at all. Their jaws were completely dropped. FOUR! "Mac, please!" FIVE! "This has to be a dream!" SIX! "C-could it be? SEVEN! "H-Has..." EIGHT! "L-Little Mac..." NINE! "...Lost?" the two announcers finished. TEN! The only noise in the entire area was Yang's heavy breathing. The ref, Doc, the announcers, Ruby, Blake and Weiss and the entire crowd ''were at a loss for words. If Yang wasn't breathing, you could have heard a crumb drop. Soon, the ref crossed his hands above him. "...T-The fight is... o-o-over!" one of the announcers stuttered. Everyone was still silent. Then, after ''ages, ''the silence was broken. The cheers that followed were deafening. "'YEAH! SHE DID IT! YANG WON! YEEEAH!" Ruby, Blake and Weiss all screamed. The trio then ran towards the ring and quickly crawled under the ropes and got to their feet. Yang noticed her friends running at her and smiled as she spread out her arms for a hug. Rudy squeezed Yang so tightly that her eyes bulged out of their sockets. "YOU DID IT YANG! YOU WON!" Ruby screamed. Tears of joy streamed down their faces, and they broke out crying. They cried harder than they ever had in a long time. Doc just stood there, unable to believe what happening. His student lost. The Bruiser from the Bronx lost. The champion of the WVBA lost. Little Mac lost. He continued to stare at Mac's impaled unconscious body, not moving a muscle. Team RWBY continued to cry tears of joy, but he ignored their happy wails. The only thing he saw was Mac's lifeless body. '''K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... YANG XIAO LONG! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:Boxing Match Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees